1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to design of a vehicle and, more specifically, to a method of integrating computer visualization for the design of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle design, and in particular automotive vehicle design, has advanced to a state in which computer-aided design techniques are frequently utilized to develop a new vehicle in a virtual environment. Computer-aided design is especially beneficial in the product development process, to optimize the various systems incorporated within a vehicle, and to enhance the design and functional capabilities of these vehicle systems.
Several computer-aided design software programs are generally known and commercially available. The design generated by the computer-aided design software program typically provides a user with a model for visualization and measurement purposes. The design is represented either by points, polygons, surface models, solid models or non-geometric representations that illustrate the design concept. A surface or solid model is a high-level geometric representation of the design concept. The high-level geometric model is a mathematically complex model involving higher order polynomial equations.
Traditionally, the high-level geometric model of the design concept is generally used for computer aided engineering, manufacturing and other engineering evaluation purposes. However, the magnitude of geometric complexity necessary for this type of model renders it time consuming to create, especially for a system as complex as a vehicle. Furthermore, modifications to a high-level geometric model are difficult to implement, especially in a timely manner.
A design represented by points or polygons is a low-level geometric model of the design concept. The low-level geometric model is simple to create, but still difficult to modify relative to a high-level geometric model. Creation is easier because of its reduced mathematical complexity. The low-level geometric model is similarly useful for various manufacturing or engineering purposes depending on the desired solution, as is known in the art.
A non-geometric model, for example, of the design concept is faster to create and modify than a high-level geometric model due to its simplicity, but does not provide adequate geometric data for engineering assessment purposes.
One technique for visually modifying a model using computer aided design software is known in the art as computer visualization or morphing. Morphing is the transformation of one form into another form by compression, stretching, bending or rotating the model of the original form. While morphing techniques work for a simple system represented by low-level geometry, they are time consuming and cumbersome for a complex structure, such as a model of a vehicle, represented by a mathematically complex high-level geometry. Therefore, morphing techniques have not been used for structural analysis purposes. In the past, morphing has been used for graphic design. In graphic design, the main function of the geometric data is to block or reflect a light source to convey a surface or image to a user. In structural design, the data representing an object should be mathematically connected such as by forming a continuous surface or solid. As the surfaces are manipulated, data from different parts should maintain a physical separation. Also, the data for the object should not self-intersect to create a non-manufacturable condition. These restrictions constrain the application of morphing techniques for structural design and data manipulation purposes.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a method of integrated computer visualization with the design of a vehicle that creates a low-level geometric model of the vehicle design that is easily modified in a time-efficient manner and can be integrated into a high-level geometric model of the design for further complex assessment purposes.
Accordingly, the present invention is a method of integrating computer visualization for the design of a vehicle. The method includes the steps of determining a low-level geometric model of the vehicle and determining a modifiable parameter to modify the model of the vehicle. The method also includes the steps of morphing the model of the vehicle into a morphed model of the vehicle including the modifiable parameter using a computer visualization and analyzing the morphed model of the vehicle using a computer aided engineering (CAE) analysis. The method further includes the steps of determining if the CAE analysis of the morphed model of the vehicle meets a predetermined criteria and using the morphed vehicle model in the design of the vehicle.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new method of integrating computer visualization for the design of a vehicle is provided that uses a morphing computer-aided design technique to considerably reduce overall design time and related expenses. Another advantage of the present invention is that the method utilizes a low-level geometric model of the vehicle to quickly evaluate a proposed design modification. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the method creates a visual morphed model of the vehicle that includes a proposed design modification. Yet still another advantage of the present invention is that the method supports computer-aided engineering analysis for assessment purposes. A further advantage of the present invention is that the method enhances flexibility in design, while still meeting vehicle timing considerations. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the method utilizes computer visualization technology to modify a computer-aided design of a vehicle concept in light of predetermined criteria.